Destinadas
by Normart
Summary: ¿Has conocido a la persona correcta en el momento incorrecto? Pues eso le pasó a Juliana, del mismo universo de Amar a muerte, escapa con su madre de los enemigos de El Chino. Dejando en su pasado a un gran amor, con un nuevo contexto, conoce a Valentina y redescubre sentimientos que creía haber perdido. ¿Crees que el destino les haya jugado una broma? ¿O será que los astros sabían


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"CAPÍTULO 1/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Precisamente hoy cumpliríamos nuestro primer año. Me había imaginado tantas cosas para este día, menos el no estar con ella. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Me pregunto si estará pensando en mí, en lo que dejamos inconcluso. Lo que daría por verla y decirle que la extraño, que odio al chino por habernos metido en esto y tener que estar cambiando de ciudad cada dos meses. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No soporto en lo que se ha convertido mi vida, siempre huyendo y la extraña en todos lados. Sola, sin mis amigos, sin mi novia, sin nada más que una mamá obsesionada con encontrar a un marido que siempre fue una basura. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Al menos ya no lloro por las noches deseando escuchar su voz, pero la extraño cada día. Sé muy bien que no volveré a verla y en parte es mejor así, no quisiera ponerla en riesgo. Pero mentiría si digo que no pido como deseo verla aunque sea una vez más cada que el reloj marca las 11.11, o que no abro la puerta imaginando que será ella que ha venido a buscarme. ¡Ay Brenda! Lo que daría por hablar contigo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Suena a que me torturo yo sola, lo sé. Pero de hecho, son esos pequeños instantes de esperanza los que me hacen seguir viviendo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Juliana, mija. Apúrate que se hace tarde – gritó Lupe desde afuera de la habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ya voy – respondió Juliana y cerró su libreta. – tampoco es que lleguemos tarde a un trabajo que ni siquiera tenemos Lupe – dijo para sí misma mientras guardaba sus cosas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué dices? – volvió a gritar Lupe mientras se acercaba a la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Nada, que ya estoy lista. – dijo Juliana saliendo de la habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al salir caminaron en silencio por un rato, Juliana pensaba en Brenda "seguro está en su ensayo de baile" y recordó verla ensayar frente al espejo del salón con un short negro y una blusa que a pesar de ser holgada dejaba ver las curvas definidas de su cuerpo. Una imagen veloz de Brenda usando esa ropa y preguntando "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" cruzó por su mente y un pequeño vuelco en el estómago la hizo volver a la tierra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mira mija, allí hay un anuncio que solicitan vendedora – dijo Lupe al detenerse y señalar una boutique al otro lado de la calle – ay, de 18 a 25 años – terminó de leer el anuncio y comenzó a caminar de nuevo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ah pues puedo ir yo, ma – propuso Juliana deteniéndose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lupe se quedó callada y la miró con desaprobación -Juliana ya habíamos hablado de esto, lo primero para ti es la escuela – dio dos pasos antes de que Juliana volviese a detenerse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-A ver ma, no. Primero las dos trabajamos para poder comer y ya después vemos la escuela. – respondió Juliana alzando la voz al ver que su mamá comenzaba a negar con la cabeza y seguía caminando hacia el cruce peatonal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No mija, sabes que yo no quiero que te pase lo que a mí. Empiezas a trabajar y luego ya nunca tienes tiempo de volver a la escuela./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El semáforo vehicular cambió a color rojo, mientras que el peatonal indicaba una escala humana caminando como señal de cruce seguro. Ambas cruzaron la calle discutiendo el mismo tema, pero Juliana dejó de replicar y escuchar a Lupe por un momento, justo antes de llegar al otro extremo del cruce. Su campo visual quedó invadido por un rostro triste pero muy lleno de vida, unos ojos azules que a pesar de estar llenos de lágrimas le hicieron sentir esperanza cuando por un segundo se cruzaron con los suyos. Y a pesar de que esos ojos continuaron con su camino, Juliana no despegó su mirada y lo siguiente que vio al seguir caminando fue una melena castaña y ondulada que brincaba lentamente. No enfocó el resto, pero tenía que levantar un poco su mirada para ver por completo a esta chica castaña de piel blanca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué le ves a esa niña? – preguntó Lupe, rompiendo así la burbuja en la que se encontraba Juliana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ay no le veo nada, solo que está bien bonita su ropa – respondió mientras le daba un vistazo rápido al outfit de aquella chica, pues era lo último en lo que se había fijado. Y además de notar que su ropa muy probablemente era de marca, se dio cuenta que la chica iba acompañada de un chico que muy seguramente era su novio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Por un momento la idea de que a Juliana le gustara aquella chica cruzó la mente de Lupe, y aunque no le agradaba pensarlo, sí sintió un poco de alivio al considerar que quizá así su hija dejaría de sufrir por Brenda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pues allí lo tienes, si quieres ropa como esa es mejor que te dediques a estudiar y puedas conseguir un buen trabajo – concluyó mientras veía que Juliana comenzaba a torcer los ojos y apretaba los labios, típico de ella cuando se molesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Y si me pongo a trabajar ya también voy a poder tener dinero para comprarme ropa como esa – replicó alzando la voz./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ay mira no voy a seguir discutiendo, allí dice que solicitan mesera. Déjame ir, a ver si tengo suerte. – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de un restaurante que estaba detrás de ellas, y al darse cuenta de que Juliana no la estaba siguiendo se dio la vuelta – ¿vienes? – preguntó suponiendo que la respuesta sería un sí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ahorita te alcanzo, ve tú. – respondió e intentó no mirar a la chica castaña que estaba del otro lado de la calle. Lupe le lanzó una mirada interrogante – ve tú, yo te alcanzo en un rato – insistió Juliana con tono impaciente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al fin Lupe siguió en camino al que sería su próximo trabajo, mientras Juliana veía a la acera de enfrente. La chica de la ropa bonita discutía con su novio, no sabía qué decían pero por las expresiones de ambos se notaba que estaban molestos. Si Juliana pudiese escuchar la discusión sería algo así:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Entonces sí vamos a la comida de Jorge? – preguntó el chico con un tono muy despreocupado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La chica lo mira a la cara y se queda callada un momento, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que en verdad él acaba de ignorar todo lo que tanto trabajo le había costado expresar. Desde que su padre murió dejó de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, porque simplemente se sentía inútil y sin propósito expresar algo que de igual manera no cambiaría su situación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No escuchaste nada de lo que te acabo de decir – dijo ella con tan poca fuerza que aunque quiso agregar algo más se detuvo, al ver que él soltaba una mueca de fastidio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Valentina, estoy tratando de distraerte. Hablas de lo mismo todo el tiempo – respondió alzando la voz y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todo" como si doliera y pesara pronunciarla, como si ese todo fuese tan molesto que el simple hecho de decirlo cansara./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ésa fue, sin exagerar, la quinta vez en los últimos tres días que Lucho le dijo que hablaba siempre de lo mismo, y allí se dio cuenta que él no la estaba escuchando. Porque de ser así, él habría entendido que la primera vez que lo habló, solamente expresó la negación en la que vivía, lo extraño que era estar en una casa en la cual su padre ya no estaría nunca más. La segunda vez que lo habló le contaba que no había dejado de soñar con él pero era extraño porque en sus sueños todo era normal, solamente estaba sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico. Eso le daba paz en las mañanas al despertar, pero luego la hacía extrañarlo más. La tercera vez que Lucho pensó que ella volvía a decir lo mismo, en realidad trataba de contarle que no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que hacía su papá, como encargarse de que el personal que llegaba a casa era el adecuado. ¿Y si le estaban dando trabajo a algún criminal? ¿Cómo hacía su papá para saber quiénes son buenos y quiénes no? Después, la cuarta vez que sucedió fue cuando ella comenzó a sentir que su papá estaba cerca. No sabía explicarlo, pero de alguna manera se sentía un poco su presencia y empezó a preguntarse si estaría volviéndose loca o si era solo una etapa más del duelo, y por último, la quinta vez que habló de su papá logró aceptar que él ya no está y no estará nunca más como antes, pero que entendió que esa presencia que ha sentido es lo que quedó de él, esas pequeñas cosas en las que uno deja su alma y su legado. Como cuando ve el sillón en el que siempre se sentaba, o el jardín por el que solía correr. Esos lugares de los que nos adueñamos sin que sean precisamente nuestros. Pero Lucho no lo entendió, y ella simplemente se rindió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pues es que, ¿de qué quieres que hable si se acaba de morir mi papá? – preguntó rompiendo en llanto y comenzando a gritar. Eso sí lo escuchó Juliana y no pudo evitar pensar en su propio padre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡No grites! – gritó Lucho, irónicamente. Y eso también lo escuchó Juliana. – lo estás gritando en toda la calle, ¡qué oso! – dijo con voz baja y con algo de vergüenza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿sabes qué? Si te doy tanta vergüenza y flojera, mejor consíguete otra novia – dijo Valentina después de haberlo empujado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucho estalló en cólera – me revienta que te pongas así – la tomó de los brazos con fuerza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Suéltame – le ordenó Valentina al sentirse lastimada físicamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mira – dijo Lucho tratando de mantener la calma – llámame cuando le bajes dos rayitas a tu desmadre, Valentina. – se fue y la dejó sola en ese cruce, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin imaginarse que en ese momento comenzaba a perderla para siempre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Juliana presenció la escena completa y se preguntó si debería brindarle ayuda a aquella chica de la cual no había podido escuchar su nombre. Era extraño, no sabía por qué le llamaba tanto la atención. Sí, no podía negar que era muy linda, pero ella difícilmente se dejaba llevar por superficialidades, y menos teniendo en su mente y corazón a una sola mujer. Pero no podía negar que había algo muy especial en esa chica, y eso que sintió al verla al cruzar la calle, fue como … como si de alguna manera supiera que ese momento lo iba a recordar por mucho tiempo. Como si allí comenzara una gran historia de la cual no tenía ni idea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Decidió cruzar la calle y caminar un momento hacia el mismo rumbo que aquella chica, solo para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, después de todo no tenía buena pinta y si algo le pasara, aunque no la conociera, se sentiría muy mal. Además, el mundo necesita más gente que se preocupe por sus prójimos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La vio sentarse a llorar en una banca, mientras de su bolso sacaba una licorera así que sin pensarlo más se acercó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Juliana con voz delicada pero fuerte, con un acento muy distinto al de Valentina./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Valentina agachó la mirada y guardó la licorera, se secó las lágrimas y vio que Juliana se sentó a su lado, pero no muy cerca. Era como si esa extraña que acababa de llegar le estuviese brindando más apoyo y comprensión con esos dos simples actos, que su novio de años no pudo darle en todos esos días tan difíciles que estaba viviendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Necesitas algo? – volvió a preguntar Juliana, con el mismo tono que sin saber, le daba paz a Valentina./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Estar sola es lo que necesito – respondió sin pensarlo y sin querer darle importancia a esa paz que una desconocida le estaba haciendo sentir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Juliana la miró sintiéndose avergonzada de incomodarla, pero también un poco preocupada. Se disculpó por entrometerse y decidió dejarla sola./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No, perdón – dijo Valentina mientras Juliana daba un par de pasos lejos de ella. – creo que estoy bien – notó que estaba más tranquila – gracias por preguntar – dijo muy sinceramente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Juliana dio media vuelta y se volvió a sentar con ella - ¿y entonces qué tienes? – preguntó de nuevo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Valentina agachó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara – es que neta no entiendo a los hombres, siento que sí son de otro planeta – respondió con cansancio. Y no solo cansancio por el tema, su voz era así, como cansada. Parecía que acababa de correr un maratón y no lograba hablar más que con hilos de voz, como susurros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Juliana no sabía mucho del tema, la verdad es que jamás tuvo novio. Amigos sí, cuando era más joven, pero nada más. De igual manera las mujeres tampoco son tan sencillas como pareciera, un poco más atentas sí, pero tampoco es que no haya de qué quejarse. Prefirió no decir nada sobre eso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Está bien bonita tu ropa – dijo intentando cambiar de tema./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Valentina vio rápidamente su propia ropa y se preguntó por qué pensaría eso, si traía un outfit muy sencillo. – Gracias – dijo sonriendo, y por compromiso le echó un vistazo a la chica. Vio una playera roja no tan ajustada y unos jeans un poco gastados, pulseras en las muñecas y converses blancos de botín. Era sencillo pero le pareció que ella sabía vestirlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No a mí ni me mires, no tengo lana para comprarme algo bien. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad – se excusó Juliana con un poco de vergüenza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A Valentina le causó ternura y le hizo sonreír. –A mí me parece que tienes mucho estilo – dijo muy en serio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Si? – preguntó Juliana con incredulidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Claro, además la lana está sobrevalorada – respondió Valentina pensando en que si tuviese una vida normal, quizá nadie hubiese querido hacerle daño a su papá. Y que además, no había cantidad que pudiese devolvérselo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Juliana seriamente y se acercó a Valentina – entonces dame todo lo que traigas – ordenó con voz baja pero firme, y sin asomar un solo titubeo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Valentina escuchó claramente pero no logró entender. La miró sin expresión y aunque no le importaba dar lo que tuviese en ese momento sintió miedo, no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando ese miedo se disipó, al ver que la chica comenzó a reírse mientras le decía una y otra vez que era una broma. Valentina comenzó a reír, y luego a llorar. "Era una broma" volvió a decir la chica de blusa roja mientras la abrazaba para tranquilizarla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Las dos se vieron a los ojos y rieron. Era la primera risa sanadora de ambas después de mucho tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Valentina – se presentó extendiendo su mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Juliana sonrió cuando escuchó su nombre, y supo que había tomado una buena decisión al acercarse. Luego, por un momento, se dio cuenta que no había estado Brenda en su mente durante los últimos quince o veinte minutos y sintió que la estaba traicionando y se sintió culpable, pero también aliviada. A pesar de lo mucho que su amor por Brenda le hacía seguir adelante, también le hacía vivir en el pasado, un pasado que sabía que debía dejar atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Juliana – le respondió el apretón de mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y se quedaron sacudiendo manos un poco más de lo habitual. Valentina no sabía la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba provocando en Juliana, pero sí sabía que estaba conociendo a alguien que difícilmente olvidaría./p 


End file.
